The Weekend
by missmie
Summary: When Masahiro already has weekend plans how can he tell Kousuke without having the older man sulk.


Disclaimer: I don't own Hitorijime My Hero.

This is not anime or Manga specific

* * *

this fandom needs more fanfiction so help us out by posting your own stories

* * *

When Masahiro's mom asked if she could spend time with him on his next Saturday and Sunday off, Masahiro said yes. His mom may be an absent mother but when she made time to spend a day with her son, then she was like a real mother. So that Friday Masahiro told the guys he was going to be busy the whole weekend and couldn't come cook dinner.

"But I thought you weren't working at all this weekend." Whined Shige.

"I'm not." confirmed Masahiro.

"Then you're coming over tonight to cook and then you're coming for the whole weekend. No excuses." Ordered Kensuke.

"Sorry man but I'm not coming over tomorrow." Replied Masahiro.

"Did Kousuke do something?" whispered Yamabe.

"No, look guys, I made plans to spend this weekend with my mom."

"Oh." Exhaled Jiro. "That's nice."

"Yeah, dude we totally understand then." Agreed Yamabe.

"Yeah man go spend some time with your mom." Nodded Shige.

"So, my brother didn't do anything then?" clarified Kensuke.

"He will when he hears that Masahiro won't be around this weekend." Pointed out Asaya making Masahiro flinch slightly.

"Yeah, Kousuke isn't going to be happy to hear that." Agreed Kensuke then He looked like he just thought of something. "Actually now that I think about it I think he was planning on taking you out on a date."

"I vote Masahiro tells him after all our math classes." Voiced Shige.

"I second that." followed up Yamabe.

"Me too." Added Kensuke while Jiro and Asaya nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I guess that's seems reasonable. I don't want us to get slammed with homework." Nodded Masahiro.

"Who has math first?" asked Asaya.

"We do." Piped up Shige. "It's are next class."

The group then switched subjects talking about what they wanted to do this summer when the lunch bell rang. The group split up going to their respective classrooms. As they entered the classroom and took their seats Masahiro received a text from his mom.

_Come right home after school and pack we're taking a trip for our Setagawa weekend._

Masahiro smiled and texted back.

_Okay, mom._

The bell rung and Kousuke came in he was smiling and looked around the room before his eyes locked on his lover.

"Alright everyone, lets settle down." He turned toward the board and started writing on it. "Now yesterday we went over the test and started our newest chapter. Now we went over the steps to finding the x of a right triangle…."

Masahiro tuned out his boyfriend copying the info on the board abstinently as he tried to think of a way to tell Kousuke that he was taking off for the whole weekend. Masahiro never actually had to tell Kousuke before when this happened, back before they started dating as Kousuke probably thought Masahiro had been working, and the younger male never clarified. However, they were dating now, and Masahiro believed he should be upfront. Class went on Kousuke explaining the new chapter's first section writing notes on the board and mindlessly Masahiro copied the notes.

"Now if side a is 48 ft and side b is 64 ft then we apply the formula c=√(a2+b2) so then remember the other formula was c2=a2+b2. Now this important to distinguish between the two because on the exam I will ask for either the answer as C2 or as c so make sure you pay attention to that and preform the proper equation for it. But for this problem we just need the square root of a2+b2 so that means you need to find c. So, this weekend I want you to try and solve this one problem then on Monday we will go over the answer."

The bell rang signaling class was over. "Alright that's it class dismissed." The class started to back up their math materials and started streaming out of the classroom to switch materials for the next class. Kousuke tried to catch Masahiro's attention but his boyfriend had already left, practically running to leave the classroom which sent up a red flag to Kousuke right away. So, Kousuke quickly left the classroom turning to the right and quickly walked down and turned at the corner scanning the heads of students as they made there way back to classrooms when he spotted his target's head. He quickly snapped up his younger brother dragging off a struggling Kensuke.

"Big brother let me go." Struggled Kensuke trying to make a bid for freedom. "I was paying attention in class I swear."

"Not so fast Kenny, Masahiro seemed to scutter away rather quickly." Observed Kousuke noticing his brother freeze up and doubled his efforts to escape from Kousuke. This told Kousuke two things, one that Kensuke knew why Masahiro fled without talking to Kousuke and two, that it involved Kousuke somehow. "Now ken, you're not getting away that easily. You know what it is so spill."

"I can't." squirmed Kensuke.

"Oh, but you can. I can keep you back until you tell me." warned Kousuke.

"Masahiro won't be coming over this weekend." Spluttered Kensuke his answer only strengthening his brother's hold.

"Why is that?" questioned Kousuke but before he pried another answer from his brother, he switched Kensuke to one arm and extended his other arm snagging the collars of Shige and Yamabe as they tried to flee when they realized they been spotted. "Maybe one of you two could give me the answer to that question as well.

"We don't know what your talking about." Cried Shige as he recovered from being yanked backwards.

"Yeah, we just came looking for Kensuke. Class is going to start soon, and we'll be late." Added Yamabe.

"I can tell your teacher you were with me. Now what is it you guys are hiding from me?"

.

* * *

Asaya, Masahiro and Jiro watched as the other three members of the group were sulking during break siting on the groaned backs against the walls in between the vending machines.

"I'm guessing that Kousuke pried the info from you three." Noted Asaya coolly as Kensuke groaned in response.

"Almost all of it, we never got to the part that he is spending the weekend with his mother, he kind of dropped us before we could add that part. His eyebrows were twitching sporadically and his mouth in a tight grimace also twitching. Then he walked away his hand clenching and unclenching." Spoke up Yamabe seemingly to be the only one of the three who could coherently speak without trembling.

"I'll go find Kousuke then." Sighed Masahiro pulling out his phone and dialing his boyfriends number as he walked away. He kept his ears peeled as the phone continued to ring when he quickly veered left from his current path when he heard Kousuke's ringtone. Turning another corner, he spotted Kousuke further on down the hall. Masahiro noticed the familiar look of Kousuke sulking and he sighed knowing what he would have to do to get Kousuke to stop sulking. He doubled back taking another set of hallways to cut off Kousuke and waited by an open room waiting for Kousuke to be with arm distance. Kousuke walked past and Masahiro grabbed the teacher's arm yanking him inside closing the door behind him and locking it so they wouldn't be disturbed. Kousuke was startled when he was yanked inside an empty room but when the culprit turned out to be Masahiro well he was a ball of mixed emotions.

"I'm spending the weekend with my mom. I've done this with her before. Sometimes when she knows I have the weekend off she will take some time to spend the entire weekend with me, just the two of us. I think you just thought I was working when it's happened before but now that were dating I thought I should just tell you upfront. I was going to tell you after you had our classes so just incase you piled homework on us and I didn't want you to think that I thought you were doing it on purpose." Spewed Masahiro. "I'm sorry if you were planning something but I already promised my mom and she booked us for something cause she texted before math that she needed me come straight home to pack so we can leave right away cause were going on a trip this weekend."

"Your mom?" clarified Kousuke which Masahiro nodded. Then Kousuke let out a relived laugh as he pulled Masahiro to him. "Oh, Masa sometimes I don't know what to do with you." Masahiro got a spark of courage as he thought of something when he noticed the shades across the room were all drawn giving them complete privacy. Masahiro yanked Kousuke forward attaching his lips to the older man's.

Much like the one time in Masahiro's first year the look on Kousuke's face was something Masahiro took pride in. Kousuke seemed to recover as he pulled Masahiro back into a searing kiss as their tongues intertwined battling for dominance in their joined mouths.

"If we weren't at school, I think you would know what to do." Teased Masahiro as they broke for air and Kousuke was stunned at the remark his lover made.

"I like this side of you right now." Gasped Kousuke as Masahiro's hand 'accidently' brushed across Kousuke's member.

"You're the only one who helped me be this confident." Whispered Masahiro. Kousuke responded by grabbing the back of Masahiro's head yanking him forward till their lips were mere inches apart.

"All for me." grinned Kousuke as he slammed his lips against Masahiro's as the two spent the rest of the break in a steamy make out session.

* * *

.

* * *

Please leave a review and don't forget to Follow and Favorite the story.


End file.
